villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Sorceress (Randy Cunningham)
The Sorceress is the Sorcerer's love. They worked together to cause chaos in 1209 to rule the world until the First Ninja defeated them by banishing her to the Land of Shadows. History In 1209 while the Sorcerer was destroying a villiage in Japan, he met the Sorceress, bonding through there sheer sadism and love of destruction, the two were almost unstopable. However the first Ninja manged to banish her to the dark dimension. In the Modern day she returned taking the form of a teenager and the name Amanda Levay. Partially through her beauty and magic she inchanted all the boys in school to hunt down the most beautiful thing. Which was the stone which the first Ninja used to imprison the Sorcer. Finally Randy and Howard, who were both under her spell found it. She then sent them away, however the two returned to she her again. Realising what was wrong Randy attacked her, she fought back with her mystical powers, Randy began to win. However she returned to Amanda's form, in this form due to the spell he couldn't defeat her. But he managed to overcome this by blindfolding himself so he couldn't see her and used his other senses to dirrect himself. Following the fight, it inadvertantly caused a pile of stone to collapse on top of her. Weaknened Randy tried to end it, but the Sorceress expected she couldn't win and teleported away. She was last seen in a cave recovering, musing over how in 800 years the Ninja had lost none of his strength, meaning she needed to recover hers. The Sorceress returned in "Sorcerer In Love 2: Sorcerer's Revenge" now with a plan for revenge. She opened up a teen club, and waited till every teen in school was there. Once there she revealed herself and sealed them all in. As part of her plan to catch the Ninja, she then transformed Flute Girl, Heidi and Morgan into demonic dog monsters to attack the students, as an added insenstive for the Ninja to reveal himself. Following Randy managing to distract them and lead the students into the Bathroom. They ran down the mysteriously appearing exit. The Sorceress sent her newly changed Hounds after them. The Hounds managed to force Randy into the Sorceress's lair, where she emerged and summoned a portal to the land of Shadows, planing to send Randy there, just as the first Ninja managed to banish her to the same realm. They two fought, but the Sorceress managed to overpower Randy. She declared how after saviouring his defeat she would kill those who he swore to protect. Randy told her they were long gone, but at that moment Howard led them into the same cave. The Sorceress then decided to kill them first and make the Ninja watch. To save them Randy grabbed her from behind, and threw them both into the portal. The Sorceress was grabbed by the snake like beasts and pulled down into the land of Shadows once more. Gallery Amanda Levay.jpg|Amanda Levay Tumblr mwisa6mF2O1r53v56o3 1280.png|The Sorcerer and The Sorceress are holding hands with chaos Trivia *The Sorceress is the first female antagonist of the series. *She shows some similarities towards Ursula from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Both have beautiful human disguises and necklaces that hold their power. *In her Amanda form, her disguise's hair is dark blue and her outfit is light purple. But in an earlier, different-colored character sheet, her hair was brown and her outfit was navy blue. *She wears a sailor uniform (sailor fuku) as Amanda Levay. *The reason many fall in love with her human form is because of a love spell she is able to put on them. She also uses this spell to manipulate others to do her bidding. *Just like the Sorcerer, she has hands with four fingers, unusual in comparison to everyone else, who have five. *The Sorceress despises the Amanda disguise and finds it repulsive, saying she prefers her natural form to the disguise. Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Randy Cunningham Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Chopsocky Villains